Garages are used for a variety of purposes, some garages are for storage and organization, particularly of tools and toys for outside use; other garages are used as workshops. Whatever the garage is used for they are generally places where dust and other particles are constantly moving around and settling on exposed surfaces. Most electronic devices are not designed for use in dirty or dusty environments, in fact dust and dirt are generally believed to be detrimental to electronics. Garages are also the least weatherproof place in any house; this lower weatherproofing can lead to increased chances of water and moisture in the garage. These environmental challenges necessitate that those desiring to utilize a digital assistant for controlling connected devices protect the digital assistant.
Tools, especially power tools are essential to accomplishing many tasks. There are certain tools that are specialized and expensive, there are also locations where a diversity of people with differing experience levels and responsibility levels with access to a diversity of tools some of which are more dangerous than others. Being able to control access to tools increases safety, by not allowing those who are unskilled with tools have access to them.